The Dark Avatar
by kagekitsune49
Summary: NarutoAvatar Crossover. When Naruto had The Kyuubi sealed inside him, he was transported to another world by his father and Shinigami. That world was the world of The Avatar. Watch Naruto grow up as a firebending prodigy and genius. NarutoXTy Lee. Review!


**A/N: I wanted to make an avatar fanfic, but unfortunately I couldn't work my idea out. So I came up with a new one. An Avatar/Naruto crossover. Now, my Naruto fic fans, this will mostly take place in the Avatar World. Still, if you watch/read both Avatar and Naruto, read this fic. All people here who only watch Avatar, don't worry. Only the first chapter will take place in the Naruto world. The rest will be in the Avatar world. Review it! Now Read!**

The Dark Avatar

Prologue

A giant beast roared as it destroyed buildings and trees with its nine tails. The creature was called the nine-tailed fox, or the Kyuubi. It had blood-red fur, nine mighty tails, and sharp teeth that could crumble a mountain. At the moment it was attacking a very prosperous ninja city, called Konoha.

"We've got to hold it off until the Hokage gets here!" Yelled one of the ninja attacking the beast.

The Hokage was the leader of Konoha. His name meant Fire-Shadow in Japanese. To be the Hokage, one had to be the strongest in Konoha. They also had to know over 100 ninja techniques. The current Hokage of Konoha at that time was the Yondaime Hokage, or The Fourth Hokage. His name was Kazama Arashi.

Suddenly, a giant toad jumped in front of the Kyuubi. Atop the giant toad stood a man, with mildly long blond hair wearing a trench coat with flames on it.

The man's hands became a blur as he formed intricate signs with them.

Suddenly a bright light issued from him, and fell upon the Kyuubi. The instant the light touched the Kyuubi, it turned to stone.

The ninja technique The Yondaime Hokage had used was a Kinjutsu, or suicide technique. It summoned Shinigami (death god). Then, Shinigami would take both the soul of the target, and the soul of the summoner. The souls would then be sealed in the stomach of a human.

Kazama Arashi, Hokage of Konoha, chose his own son to be the Jinchuuriki (human sacrifice) of the Kyuubi.

The toad disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and the man fell to the ground. Immediately, another much older man stood next to him. This man was the Sandaime Hokage, or third Hokage. He had retired, and the Yondaime Hokage had taken his place as leader of Konoha.

"Can you move?" The Sandaime Hokage asked, with great sadness in his eyes.

"N-no. The child…his name…" Arashi muttered.

The Hokage's eyes widened. "Yes?"

"Uzumaki…Naruto" his voice was stronger now, though still weaker than it usually was.

The Hokage nodded. It made sense, changing the boy's last name. The Yondaime Hokage had many enemies. If they knew that he had had a son, the boy would be in great danger.

"Goodbye, Kazama Arashi. My friend and successor." The Sandaime said.

But Arashi's eyes had turned to eyes of fear. "Shinigami…still here!"

The Sandaime looked wildly around. "Where? Where?"

But Shinigami was only seeable to the one who summoned him. But what Arashi saw…

Shinigami swooped down towards the two men and the child.

"Kazama Arashi, it is time for you to pay the price. Your soul is mine now."

Arashi nodded, and accepted his fate. But then he thought of something. "Wait!"

Shinigami was curious, and hesitated before taking the man's soul.

"Yes?"

Arashi formed up resolve and looked Shinigami right in his eyes. "Send my son away. I don't care where you send him, just send him someplace else. I know the villagers. They will hate Naruto for what is not his fault. I can't condemn my own son to that torture."

Now Shinigami, contrary to some popular belief, was not a soulless person. He knew what Arashi said was true.

"Very well, Kazama Arashi. I will send your son away."

Arashi nodded, and a little bit of light returned to his eyes.

Naruto's body glowed blue once, unnoticed to anyone, and then disappeared.

Then Shinigami swung down his sword, an Arashi collapsed to the ground, dead.

And the whole time, all the Sandaime saw was Arashi talking to himself.

**A/N: Yay! Done! I hated it, but I expected that. The other chapters will be better, I promise. R&R!**


End file.
